


charismatic, magnetic, electric

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Musician RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, finding glasses hot, jerking off, watching someone jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. It includes heavy triggers so please indeed do read all and only read my work if you're comfortable with them.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!Also I haven't seen him in ripped jeans, but on this gif the microphone's wire tricked me into seeing as if his black jeans are ripped :D so it's my hc now. https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5e53c7f3723d027b5bb2f95659aa3b9/tumblr_pwchxt7xYV1r600bko1_250.gifPLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QS6NQOh9PiMnzni9Lq0d9?si=gbsRhbuUSzqlS7k9H1oLUAAESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b50b1d0645a8e81c994e98acdbe30531/8d954c29a955ca2e-74/s500x750/dc4aeaa4fb5376122ac24a62e300051ba1875615.jpg





	charismatic, magnetic, electric

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic. It includes heavy triggers so please indeed do read all and only read my work if you're comfortable with them.  
I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
Thank you for reading my work ♥  
side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!  
Also I haven't seen him in ripped jeans, but on this gif the microphone's wire tricked me into seeing as if his black jeans are ripped :D so it's my hc now. https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5e53c7f3723d027b5bb2f95659aa3b9/tumblr_pwchxt7xYV1r600bko1_250.gif  
PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QS6NQOh9PiMnzni9Lq0d9?si=gbsRhbuUSzqlS7k9H1oLUA  
AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b50b1d0645a8e81c994e98acdbe30531/8d954c29a955ca2e-74/s500x750/dc4aeaa4fb5376122ac24a62e300051ba1875615.jpg

"But this is absolute heaven!" You’ve chuckled lightly before you’ve buried your face into the soft pillow below you, a moan was escaping your lips but it was mostly muffled by the texture of the pillow. You’ve held tight onto it as you felt his tongue against your pussy. "What an aroma! It's tremendous! Never in my life have I smelled anything as rich and wonderful as this!" However, you’ve pushed yourself back from the mattress and glanced over at him.

“Don’t quote fucking Dahl Roald while you’re eating me out, especially not this one.” You had a hard time holding back your laughter, the whole thing was so absurd to say something like that in bed but nothing was ordinary anymore, which you didn’t mind.

“But that guy is a genius.” You’ve let out a needy whimper as he playfully bit onto one of your butt cheeks.

“Which I agree with but it’s not exactly an erotic story.” 

“Hmm I’m gonna eat you up.” You’ve bit down on your lower lip and began to breathe uneven as he continued giving some mild bites, eventually leaving some hickeys behind on your butt. Fuck, he was driving you crazy. You’ve yelped as he grabbed onto your waist then lifted you up higher on the bed before he’s crawled up behind you. He wasn’t someone too muscular so it still amazed you how he behaved in bed with you. It was like sex gave him additional adrenaline and strength. Goosebumps ran along your back as you felt the head of his cock being brushed against your skin. “You’re fucking beautiful.” The wet tip has run along the curve of the back of your thigh, then his thin middle finger found its way along the line between your butt cheeks. 

“If you’d have any idea how badly I crave you…” He’s slowly deepened his thumb inside your butthole, which resulted in your grip becoming tighter around the pillow under you. “…every day, every single fucking minute…” You’ve moaned when his long middle finger slipped along your clit before he’s pushed his finger inside your already wet hole. Once his fingers began to pleasure both your holes he’s leaned beside your warm body. You’ve slightly arched your back as you’ve pushed yourself up and rested your upper body on your lower arms. You were already so close to come; his fingers weren’t only talented on the guitar strings but he fingered you so good. Meanwhile his free hand was soon around your neck and his lips on your shoulder. You’ve pushed back against his palm and panted as he began to bend and move his fingers just at the right spots and in the right rhythm. He’s pulled his hand away from your neck to adjust his glasses before he’s put his hand onto one of your breasts. “Oh fuck! Faster Fergus, you’re gonna make me come.” You’ve jerked your head aside so your hair would flip onto the other side of your shoulder. As you felt his wet lips against your neck and his fingers which were moving faster inside you, you’ve cried out loud as the orgasm has shaken your whole body. “Fuck me hard baby, as hard as you can.” You’ve whimpered and moaned as he’s thrust his fully erect cock inside your butt. As he’s slipped his arm around your body you’ve pushed yourself up from the mattress and remained on your knees like he was positioned behind you as well, thrusting up roughly inside you. He’s grabbed hold of both your breasts, squishing them and rubbing your nipples, while he continued sucking hickeys along your wet neck. One of your hand dug through his brunette locks and you’ve closed your eyes down as he sped up his thrusts, and now lowered his hands onto your hips. Your breasts were bouncing up and down till he’s thrust up firmly and grabbed onto your shoulders. Even though he wasn’t moving anymore you felt how his cock was intensively throbbing inside you as he reached his orgasm. His grunts were fucking hot, and you’ve smiled as he hugged you to his chest. 

“Fuck…sex is always so crazy with you.”

“Isn’t that how you like it?” You’ve whispered as you looked back at him behind your shoulder and kissed him longingly, you felt your clit tingling from the touch of his warm tongue inside your mouth. 

“Yeah. You want me to fuck you again, don’t you?” You’ve moaned quietly as he’s placed his palm around your cunt, you didn’t even have to answer, he already knew it. Once he’s pulled out of you, he’s wiped your butt with a tissue then pulled you after him to the bathroom of the cheap motel. 

After he’s taken his glasses off and placed them on the sink’s edge, he’s stepped under the turned-on shower rose with you. You’ve picked up the prepared motel soap and gently rubbed it on his skin all over, before you’ve put it back on its holder and pressed your hands onto his hairy chest, massaging it while he’s leaned down to kiss you passionately. He was so much taller than you and his body was so hot, you loved every single inch of it. As you’ve finished washing him, you’ve looked into his eyes smiling as he had to squint his eyes a bit to see you better, he was so sexy. He’s ran his finger along the line of your lips and you’ve gotten down on your knees without saying or asking anything. He was massive down there, so long, even when he was soft. You’ve parted your lips and wrapped them around his dick. “Ah….take it all in.” He’s leaned against the transparent glass of the shower as you went down on him. You couldn’t go down wholly on him but you did your best and sucked him with your lips pressed tightly around his length. “Let me hear you gagging on it.” He’s held onto your hair and you’ve closed your eyes down as you’ve pressed down your tongue and let his cock down against your throat. You’ve coughed and gagged loudly against his erection before you’ve pulled back and spit down onto the shower’s floor. Your black mascara ran down on your face from the water which was pouring down on you. You’ve leaned in closer as you began to lick and suck his balls, you ran your tongue higher to lick the base of his cock while your cheek brushed against his brunette pubic hair. You’ve jerked his cock a few times with your hand before you took it back inside your mouth. You’ve began to suck it faster then let him push it down your throat as far as he could before you pulled your head back and you’ve coughed again. You’ve wiped your face with some water before you’ve gotten up and snuggled to his body. The shower’s wall has trembled into the strength with which he’s pushed you against it. You’ve wrapped your legs around his torso and has groaned up with lust as he’s teasingly rubbed the head of his cock along your pussy lips. 

“I want you so badly, Fergus.” You’ve pressed kisses along his neck before your lips crashed against each other and he’s thrust his erection inside your pussy. He’s fucked you hard and fast up against the shower’s wall, you even worried whether it’ll bear your weights pressed against it, but he’s soon distracted your attention as he’s lowered his head and began to suck on one of your nipples. “Shit….” You’ve held onto the top edge of the stall and panted as his thrusts became faster. Your orgasm hit you hard and you’ve held tight onto him once he’s came inside you. 

\-----------------

You were brushing your teeth, only having your bra and pajama shorts on you as you’ve came out of the bathroom, it was your last day together before he’d have gone for his tour. You watched him playing on his electric guitar for a while then you’ve eventually walked back to rinse and finish brushing your teeth before you’ve walked back inside the room, but without your shorts on.

“Hey rock star…” You’ve mused and has tossed your bra at him, which has landed on his shoulder, but he let it drop down on the floor and has glanced at you but continued playing. 

“I want to rehearse before I leave for the tour.” You’ve walked up to him naked like that then stroked his hair gently, massaging his scalp. You noticed the thin hair standing at the back of his neck from the physical contact. 

“Fine---just keep practicing then babe.” You’ve whispered into his ear then you’ve gotten down on your knees front of him and once you’ve unzipped his black ripped jeans you’ve untucked his cock from his underwear. He’s held the guitar farther from himself to give you space as you’ve sat onto his lap. You began to kiss his neck, loving how his stubble brushed against your delicate skin. You positioned yourself so you began to rub your clit against his shaft up and down. “Are you moody?” You’ve whispered into his ear then licked it but you moaned pleased as you felt his hardened cock under you. You’ve held onto his shoulder and pulled yourself up before you’ve slowly sat down on his cock. “Fuck Fergus….your cock feels so good in my pussy…so hard and long.” You were moving slow and not too much so he could continue playing on his guitar. It fucking turned you on how he wasn’t paying attention on you but rather on the chords. You’ve wrapped your arms around him and whimpered quietly as you were slowly moving up and down on his cock, as your toes reached the floor from the chair you could move like that on him. Whenever he stopped playing you wondered whether he’d put the instrument aside but he just pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. You’ve grabbed onto his red plaid shirt as you began to move a bit faster. “Ah…” You gently kissed his neck and buried your face there as you inhaled in his scent, mixture of coffee and cigarette. You felt how your muscles clenched tighter and harder around his cock and began to whimper, however none of these stopped him from playing and keeping his eyes on the guitar instead of you. “Ahh I’m gonna come…ah…Fergus…” You’ve bounced faster on him, then moaned louder as your voice trembled from how intense the orgasm was. You were panting loudly and you loved the feeling of his warm cock still being inside you. You pressed kisses onto his cheek before he’s finally kissed you, then he’s rested his guitar against the ugly colored sofa and picked you up into his arms. He's placed you onto the table after he’s wiped off the folder with the motel’s rules in it. “What are you doing?” You’ve asked once he’s pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

“I will record how I’m fucking you, so I can survive the tour without you.” 

You’ve smirked once he’s zoomed onto your pussy as he began to thrust his cock in and out slowly, then moved the camera up at your breasts and face. “Mmm I hope no hoes will steal this hot mess away from me.” You’ve licked your lips slowly in circle. “I bet those chicks would kill to be fucked by such a fucking hot guitarist like you… beautiful green eyes, those lips, brown hair, sexy body…and uhh..your long and hard dick feels so good in my wet pussy…” You talked dirty like that on purpose for the recording and from his grin you knew he appreciated it. “Come inside me…please…come for me..” You’ve moaned and held onto him as he sped up his thrusts and continued recording your pussy then he’s growled as he’s come inside you. You’ve shifted farther on the table and spread your legs more once he’s pulled out of you and zoomed on your pussy, you’ve moaned for the sake of the recording as you pushed his cum out of you then he’s eventually stopped and put his phone back inside his pocket. “Was it good enough?” You’ve asked and you’ve pressed your foot against his chest but has eventually giggled as he smirked at you and kissed your ankle.

“Yes, more than impressive. You’re watching too much porn.”

“Ouch… as if SOMEONE wouldn’t…” You’ve pulled him back closer and kissed him longingly. “I’m like a starving woman when you’re away on tours, but to compensate me you could record a video for me too, with you jerking off….I’d love that, but be vocal, because I love your voice.”

“As in singing?”

“Pfff, yeah that too, but you know what I mean, just talk dirty…I know you don’t do it that much, but it’d be hot. You don’t have to call me a bitch if you don’t want to but I don’t know…you’re way more creative than me.” You’ve hopped off from the table then once you’ve wiped his come off with a tissue you’ve put the folder back. “No rule for spilling come on the table, so..” You’ve shrugged as you implied to the motel rules and has chuckled with him. 

“Fine, I’ll record something, I just have to be drunk enough to do that shit.” He’s spanked your butt then you’ve walked to the bathroom to shower. 

“What about tonight?”

“No. I don’t want to be hangover tomorrow morning.”

“Ah…but I haven’t even seen you drunk before.”

“It’s not a big thing. Don’t talk about it like it’s some attraction.” He’s shook his head as he was texting with James. 

“Who are you texting?”

“James.”

“Asking permission from him whether you can show up hangover tomorrow?”

“Shut up.” 

You’ve snorted and just let him be as you finished your shower, then stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around you. You’ve picked up two cigarettes along with a lighter as you were sure Fergus would want to have one as well. Once you’ve opened the door you could hear him following you. You sat down on the porch and handled him the cigarette, after he’s sat down next to you. The silence was eventually broken by him. 

“Okay, we can fucking drink, we won’t perform tomorrow anyway. Travelling to America isn’t a one-hour road from here.”

“Yes!!!” You’ve hugged him then giggled as he blew the smoke at your face.

“You’re silly.” He’s rolled his eyes then inhaled down the smoke. 

“But you like me, don’t you?”

“Uhum.”

“Fergus!” You’ve held onto his upper arm as you pouted at him.

“You know that I love you.” You kissed him on the lips then just rested your head on his shoulder as you continued smoking your cigarettes. You didn’t mean to bore him or make him cringe by letting him know how much you loved him, but you were sure he felt it. 

\-----------------

“Your boyfriend is a fucking rock star!” Some guys shouted after you as you walked out of the highway pub while Fergus was leaned on you. 

“I know…night guys!” You glanced aside at him and grabbed onto a lamp pole for some support as most of his weight was on you. It was good that the motel was only five minutes on foot from the pub. “Are you okay?” You’ve stroked his cheek but smiled as he nodded at you. You were tipsy too but didn’t drink that much as he did. You couldn’t handle alcohol that well, and you were sure you’d have thrown up all over the pub if you’d have drunk the same amount of mixed alcohols like he did. “Okay, try not to lean fully on me.”

“Am I too heavy?”

“No! But you’re like almost seven feet tall, I can’t walk if you fully lean onto me, or we can crawl to the motel too, would be a funny image, don’t you think?” You grinned as he’s snorted about your comment, but eventually you stopped bitching since this whole thing was your idea and gathered all your strength to make it till your motel room. The only good thing was that you haven’t met anyone on your way and you finally made it inside. You’ve turned around to lock the door but you’ve gasped as you felt him falling so you’ve grabbed onto his shirt but yelped as he pulled you down along with him, unintentionally of course. “Shit…did you hit yourself?” You’ve shook your head as he obviously didn’t have any pain and he’s rolled on top of you. 

“I want to take you with us.”

“To America? Whoah---you are totally wasted.” You knew how he was against the idea when he was sober, not as if you could have done it, you had a job and couldn’t leave for like a month. “What would I do there handsome, hm?” You covered your cheek as he’s thrust his hip against you. “I doubt I’d earn any money from that…” You’ve pulled him down and kissed him because he was just too adorable. “Let me record you.” You looked into his beautiful eyes and has gently nuzzled your nose against his. You helped him off you then held onto his arm as you pulled him up then watched him crawl up on the bed. “Will you strip for me?” 

He had troubles with the buttons of his red plaid shirt then eventually just dropped his arms down in defeat next to himself. “Better if you do it.”

“Hmm so I can unwrap my present?” You’ve purred as you stepped closer to the bed.

“You sound so fucking sexy, I’m lucky…with a girl like you.” 

“No. I’m the lucky one.” You’ve whispered before you began to loosen the shoelaces on his Converse then pulled them off along with his socks. “Ah once we have enough time I just want to worship every fucking inch of your body.” You gently stroked his feet and giggled as he said you were crazy. You crawled further, unzipped his jeans and pulled it down along with his underwear tossing it onto the ground, you went on with removing his black t-shirt and plaid shirt too. 

“How does your present look like?”

“Fucking perfect and delicious.” Before he could have touched you, you’ve gotten off the bed and you’ve stepped out of your dress. You undressed completely before you turned the camera on your phone. “Show me something hot then.” You blushed as he was checking you out longingly then his thin fingers eventually wrapped around his cock and he’s began to stroke it up and down. You held the camera farther so his whole body was in it, then you walked closer and zoomed on his face. “Will you be vocal for me, like you promised?”

“Yes…I know you’re such a dirty girl---a dirty, filthy girl…begging for my big cock.” You held the camera above his lap and watched as he was squeezing and massaging his hairy balls with one hand while with the other, he was wanking his erect dick, some pre-cum was dripping out through his slit. He’s rubbed his thumb on the wet big head of his cock before he continued stroking himself. “You want it in your mouth, don’t you?” You didn’t speak on purpose so once you’d re-watch it on your own your voice wouldn’t distract you. He began to wank faster and you bit down on your lip as he began to edge himself. You watched as he just stroked the bottom of his stomach while he was thrusting up against the air, the fat loads of pre-cum dripping down onto his brown pubic hair. "I know how badly you want me." You sat down at the edge of the bed and spread your legs before you began to rub your pussy. You smirked as he again held onto his cock and began to furiously jerk off till he came with big white drops of come landing on his hairy chest and some on his stomach. You right away turned off the camera and once you put your phone aside you’ve crawled up higher and licked one salty drip off his stomach before you moved higher and licked it all off his chest. 

“This was so hot…what do you want to do now? Gonna claim what’s yours?” 

“You like it rough, don’t you?” You’ve nodded and watched as he shifted to the nightstand table. “How rough?” Shit, his accent was killing you, it was so hot.

“Very.” You watched as he pulled out a package from the lower shelf, it took him some time till he unwrapped it but you watched it as he pulled out two guitar strings. You backed off on your back as he crawled on top of you then once he’s pulled one of your hand to the rounded edge of the bed you felt the excitement making your whole body to shiver. He’s placed the string around the round knob then came your wrist what he tightly tied to the bed’s end. You let him do the same with your other hand. 

“Shift lower.” You held your eyes on him then did so as your head was now hanging upside down from the mattress. As he got up, he still had some balancing issues but he’s eventually made it till the end of the bed. “Safe word?”

“I’m afraid my mouth will be too full for that.” You smiled then you looked up at him, finding it sweet how patient and thoughtful he was even drunk like that. “I’ll move my legs up. I can tap your head with my foot, I’m flexible.” He’s nodded before he’s lowered down and moaned once he’s thrust his cock up your throat, your eyes watered and you’ve gagged against his length, but as you began to inhale deep through your nostrils, slowly the reflex was going away. He grabbed onto your breasts as he began to fuck your throat, his balls were slapping into your face so you held your eyes closed. Shit, it was hot how he was with you in bed. You felt warmness in your pussy as his warm cock was slipping in and out of your throat. As his pace sped up and he's held tighter onto your breasts you soon felt the hot sperm squirting down your throat, what you swallowed down right away causing you some more gagging. He was staying in that position for a while then he’s pulled out and gently pushed your head back up onto the mattress. You’ve coughed, but you were okay. He got back onto the bed and has parted your legs which was squeezed tightly together so far to pleasure yourself that way. You moaned once you felt his stubbly cheek pressed against your pussy lips then his tongue along your clit. You whimpered as he pushed his tongue inside your hole then sucked more on your clit. “Uh..yes, more…” You saw as he reached for his glasses but you’ve gently touched his arm with your foot. “Please leave them on, you’re so hot in them.” You arched your back as he pressed his tongue from your hole up till the base of your clit. “Shit…harder, please.” You pressed back against his mouth once he continued eating you out and your legs trembled into the intense orgasm. You felt the sensational tingle all around your cunt. You liked it how he didn’t touch it and just let you come off it as he’s crawled up on top of you. He was everything you’ve ever wished for, all those meaningless relationships with the dozens of faked orgasms were left in the past. He made you feel amazing, and never left you unsatisfied in bed. You remembered your first time with him, when he slipped those long fingers of his inside your vagina, you knew that he was about to give you something else, what no men has ever given you before, it was something what you right away enjoyed, and every single inch of your body craved him, craved his touch, his body.

He's untied the strings and you’ve leaped onto his body, pushing him down under you. You’ve kissed him wildly while you entwined your fingers through his. You’ve shifted a bit then closed your eyes down once he’s thrust his cock inside you. He was so massive down there that it felt like you were a virgin again every single time, you moaned as he’s fully thrust up inside you. You looked down at him and just hold your eyes on his handsome face, on all of his features. He looked at you slightly crossing his eyes mainly due to the alcohol and God, like everything about him this just made him even hotter. You’ve sat up as he pushed on you and he’s sat up as well. You rested your palms behind your back like he did and you were moaning as he was firmly thrusting up inside you. He’s reached one of his hand out and massaged your breast. Shit, you felt close to come again, you were pushing back against him and you’ve cried out once you did. He’s pushed you back under him and after a few eager thrusts he’s came deep inside you. You felt the warmness spreading inside you, his body dropped on top of yours, the both of you were panting, trying to catch up your breath. You grinned as he hiccuped then you softly made out with him, stroking his brunette locks and sideburns. Once he’s rested his head between your breasts you began to stroke his back, you were so happy, you didn’t want to lose him ever, he was so important to you and you felt like you couldn’t even exist anymore without him. 

\-----------------

“Hey….I’m leaving…” You slowly woke up as he was stroking your cheek. He was fully dressed and his guitar case along with a luggage was already in the door. 

“Oh…okay…” You’ve hugged him to yourself and inhaled in his scent. “Take care on the road…and just take care in general.” You whispered as you were struggling to hold back your tears but you’ve failed. 

“I’m not leaving forever; we’ll be back soon…I mean the band won’t come here, but I will.” He’s wiped your tears away and kissed you gently. “I promise.”

You nodded as you pressed your lips together, more tears rolling down your face. “I love you Fergus.”

“I love you too.” He’s kissed you once more before he’s gotten up from the bed and walked to the door. You’ve waved at him with a forced smile on your face but in the moment he’s stepped out you let the tears roll down and once the engine of the van growled you began to sob. He was only meters away but you already missed him. You’ve wrapped the blanket around you and rushed to the window as you watched the disappearing van in the distance. You couldn’t wait for him to return and be with you longer than just a few days.


End file.
